


Just Another Wednesday

by alianne



Category: TFLN, Texts From Last Night - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Helicopters, M/M, Other, WTF, Zombies, accidental Potter, fandom gift exchange crossovers, irish drinking, presidential handjobs, wednesdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianne/pseuds/alianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for a meeting of the TFLN Support and Discussion Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laura47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura47/gifts).



> Anything in bold is taken directly from textsfromlastnight.com :)

**(207): He had me believing he was actually British until he came and used his real voice.**

Katie hung her head, ashamed. “He just looked so much like Daniel Radcliffe...” she began, then sighed as her neigbour looked over. “Yeah, Sari?”

“Didn’t you say this something similar about the red-head last week?”

 

 **(909): I gave him a handjob while watching the presidential address. Needless to say, it was weird.**

Brian shrugged. “I guess it was kind of weird. But he’s a poli-sci major, and I didn’t think too much of it. But then he called me up, out of the blue, four years later.” Suddenly, a wicked grin spread over Brian’s face. “I guess not many people indulged that kink.”

 

 **(630): wait do you know what youre gonna say if they ask how youre getting back?  
(816): yes. helicopter. **

Gina facepalmed. “I have told him, time and again - _just because you work for the theatre doesn’t mean you can steal the props from Miss Saigon._ Does he ever listen? Of course not.”

 

 **(847): my dad just told me that a lesbian kissed my mom at a bar last year**

“Wait, that was your mom?... Ohmigod, I am _so sorry_!”

 

 **(720): Why on earth are you answering my texts promptly? Thought for certain you'd be caught up in some ridiculous orgy by this time.  
(970): I'm that good. **

As the rest of the circle stared at Catherine, she blushed. “I wasn’t, really,” Cat explained. “It was just too embarrassing to say that ‘I actually just left with the group but went to my own place to put on Ella Fitzgerald and play WOW’. I mean, really.” As Brian and Lena snickered, Cat continued, “Plus, I knew he was addicted to TFLN and had been looking for something good to post.”

The group burst out laughing, and Cat eyed the rest of them. “Okay, who else has a story like that?”

Cautiously Dameon raised his hand.

 

 **(650): My butt just had a miscarriage. It was yours. I'm sorry. You would have been a great sexually confused parent.**

Dameon’s story had silenced the room as people stared at him in shock. He shrugged, they blinked, and everyone moved on to the next person.

 

 **(613): I'm not sure how exactly, but this funeral has turned into a ridiculous night of drinking games**

“I’m wasn’t actually complaining,” Kelly O’Donnell explained. “Dad would have been really proud. Especially when I drank Mick under the table - Dad always said I could hold my own against the best of them!”

 

 **(215): why isn't there a fb relationship option that says 'still banging my ex'**

“YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH?” Mark Zukerberg yelled in frustration, throwing his phone to the ground. It bounced, and Katie passed it back towards him, eying the rubber casing.

“This happen a lot?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mark sighed as he pocketed his phone. “You have no idea.”

 

 **(856): I realize that when i start making 24-themed music videos in my head to the song 'love is a battlefield' that i really need to get out more**

Cat stared at Lena. “No, it doesn’t mean that...” she said. “It just means the Festivids deadline is approaching.”

Brian burst out laughing, and the rest of the room gave Cat a pleasantly confused look. She sighed. “Don’t worry about it, guys - but I think we’re done here for the week. See you next Wednesday!”

Amid the small-talk of the post-meeting mingling, Lena left the room feeling slightly discontent. She hated that Cat had blatantly corrected her, but she still didn’t know what Festivids was. Lena sighed and pulled her coat closer. She turned to cross the street and suddenly stopped. She stared. And, like any good TFLN’er, Lena whipped out her phone.

 

 **(309): In other news I saw a pack of make believe zombies walking down green st.  
(217): gotta love wednesdays **

 


End file.
